Her daughter X5K452455
by Lost child of Gallifrey
Summary: This is a ml fic it is AU pleas read


From my spot on the tower I could see everything; but then I could see nothing. I let out a sigh tonight was the same night that they took her. I cursedas I had a flashback from that night.

* * *

_My mom heard a small sound. She whebt to the window and _

_knew what it was. From the look on her face I did as well. She _

_knew that she would not be able to fight with me there. she shoved _

_me into the closite '' stay hear and don't come out till I say are _

_they are gone for a while'' she told me. I pulled the door closed but _

_kept it open a crack. I watched ans she fought I thought that she _

_was going to win but they had the tazers and shot her with one. I _

_wimperd I thiught they heard me lukiley they did not. I stayed in _

_the closit the whole night afraid to move. The next morning I _

_peeked my head out the coast was clear. I walked to Alec's I saw _

_the black SUV's and I hid. I watched as they killed him. I ran to _

_O.C's place. '' E baby boo what is it'' she asked '' de taked_

_mmmummmy nd killd awic'' I told her crying. In the last twelve _

_hours I had witnessed what no adult should every see let alone a five _

_year old. I fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

_

I shook my head to clear the memories. I got uo and whent down stairs and got my baby. She was just like my mom's but purpel and silver. I drove off lukiley the sector cops did not stop me I was alreadey out past my curfew. I thought I got back before she would noticed. But as I plled up she did as well. She started to yell at me. I told her that I wasx at the space needle thinking of my mom. What I left out was that I had a plan to get her back; for the last five years I had traind hard for this. I ran to my room and closed my door then locked it behind me then climed out of the window. I got my bicke and drove to were they had her. I jumped the fence and snuck in I heard twigs braking behind me I twirled around and was hit in theback of the head; everything whent black. I awoke in a room with a few diffrent people staring at me. So X5-452-454 your mother is X5-452.I staired blankly at them. " LISTIN TO ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU BRAT' someone yelled. My eyes teard up. '' Fine then we will send you to Psy-ops.'' one of the people said. Those words struck fear in to my heart. My mom had told me about Psy- ops. They sent me their. As they started to strap me to a chair I tryed to fight them. Some how they got me straped in to the chair they hooked me up to some machine. Images were flashed on to the screen annd were flashed into my eyes. The rest is a blure. They thought that they erased my memories child. They change my designation group to X5K for being a X5 child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Six months later)

''X5K-4542-455 report to room thelve A.'' I wounderd what I did I hoped that I did not have to go back to Psy-ops. I shuderd I HATE PSY-OPS. I walked to the room I had to go to. " yes I am X5K-452-455'' I told the person siting in the chair. " I am sending you on your first Mission it is a solo missionyou leave in an hour'' the person told me. '' Not to be rude but who are you I heve no idea who you are.'' I asked. " Renfro Ms Renfro'' she told me. " yes Ma'Ma'' I answerd. "hear is your mission folderread it then report to the hellopad that is all your dissmissed.''she told me I read the folder then fan to the hellopad. They flew me to Seattel.

* * *

The hellocopter landed thw hours later. I left and got a room at the first rundown motel I saw. I reread my mission infomation.

Mission Type: assaination.

info: find and assasinate EYES ONLY

and any one who stands in your way.

Destroy any evidence of manticore.

Mission deration.: one month

last known assiciates : Asha ( not shure last name so I am making it up) Lethra ( le.thr.a).employ of A Logan Cale.

* * *

I smirked this would be an easie mission. First though I ill go see Original Cindy. I walked to the house and cought her before she left. "O.C its me eva.'' I whisperd. She grabed me and huged me then slaped me. "I am sorry they cought me" I told her I huged her then ran off. I found Asha and followed to Logan's I snuk in and hid in a closit. Much to my suprize Logan was EYES ONLY.I watched Asha leave, and than opend the closit. I walked up behind him only to have him turn around. " M-Max ohhh sorry you look familar" he stutterd. I hesitated. He just asked about someone named Max could it be my mom. I wonderd

" n-no the name is Eva uhhh the person max would her last name be Guavera'' I asked him. " yes do you know her" he asked I looked in his eyes we had the same eyes. Is he could he be? I wonderd " yes shes my mother'' I answered him. Watched him gulp how old are you"? he asked me. "I am ten almost 11 in december" I answerd his question truthfully. I watched as he paled '' oh god you your I" he stutterd " I was thinking your my father aren't you" I whisperd. " I think so" he whisperd. I at that moment remeberd my mission. " your eyes only aren't you" I asked he nodded. My eyes teard up I-I have to kill you I guess I could fail my mission unless I can fake your death becuse I cannot kill my father." I told him '' I wil still a bodie or anyways I have to go" I ran out. I watched the streets I found someone that would do a drug dealer. I followed him to an alley. I blurred behind him and snaped his neck. I drug him to my motel and called in "its done I got him. I waited for them to get me then they dumped the bodie. " sir I think its him but I am not shure" I told Lydecker. "Ok soldier you did good even if its not him" I nodded I let sleep consume me. I awoke when we got back to the base I was then told that I h ad to inform X5-452 what I did this puzzeld me but I whent anyway. I found her in the training area her back was turnd to me. "Are you X5-452" I asked her. " yes I am" she answerd me turning around. I gasped as did she. " M-momm" I whisperd " eve WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEAR'' she started to yell. ''I tryed to rescue you but I was caught they sent me to tell you that'' I paused " I did not realy do it so act upset when I tell you but I killed EYES ONLY'' I told her " I killed a drug dealer it actualy was the one who tried to take me when I was little, and I killed him'' I told her. " oh baby you know he's your dad don't you" she asked. I lowerd my eyes " ya I do when he asked me and I noticed we had the same eyes" I answerd her. I was called and had to leave. I whent to the mess hall and had supper. ( amanda I know that her eating after she found BOTH her parents and becomeing a murrderer is stupid but well I am trying to get to the point I told you bout k manda-panda). I then whent to my cell and tried to sleep but with shark DNA well you know how it is. I finaly fell asleep at daybreak. I was jolted awake by my cellmate _X5K-466-266. She was my best friend. " Alexis Eve-Rose Cale Guevera get your boney but out of bed we have to go to the mess hall its inspection day'' she told me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok the italicised words that are underlined are from my friend Manda Panda any authors notes that say manda panda in them are to her

Obvlisly nither of us own Da we are to young to have come up with this ok and pleas no flames ok I have stated in my prof that My oc will not let me use spell check so I post the misspelled storys at home and then wait till 6th period to sopy past to word then spell cheak ok

thank you

_

* * *

_


End file.
